


Glass Shard

by JadeSplash7



Category: Original Work
Genre: 21st Century, Because we all feel a bit guilty, F/F, Hospital, Murder, Sucide, insane character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSplash7/pseuds/JadeSplash7
Summary: ‘Twas a normal evening for both Eliza and Asena, until a stricken madness overtakes the latter and an insane murdering goes on..





	Glass Shard

The girl looked up, exhausted from running. Nestled in an aclove, she pulled a nearby blanket over her head, hoping it would be enough.

She pressed back into the wall as much as she could, panting for breath. Down the hall, the tip tap of feet could be heard, approaching. 

“Eliizzaaa..” the voice called, drawing out her name.

Eliza shut her eyes tightly and tried to stop her breathing as the footsteps neared. Mad. That’s what this was. 

She had already obtained a long cut on her arm trying to get away. Her pursuer was armed with a knife, hunting her down. Her best friend and lover, Asena, gone mad. 

“Come out, now, dear, it’ll be over soon..” 

For reasons Eliza didn’t know, Asena had got it in her crooked mind that she should kill them both. Eliza was tried to talk sense into her but the other girl had simply pulled out her knife and grinned. 

Backing away, Eliza had turned to flee, but not before Asena had nicked her arm.

Trembling in the aclove, she stifled a scream as the door to the room was flung open. Oh, she knew that Asena had some mental illnesses, but she had never imagined this..

Asena stalked around the room, laughing, “Eliza, come on, it’s for your own good.” 

Barely daring to breath, she saw her grow angry when Asena couldn’t find her. 

“Where are you?! Don’t be a pussy! I’ll do it, you know,” she exclaimed. 

Through the blanket Eliza saw her cut her own arm. “I just nicked myself! See!?” 

Eliza looked on in horror as she began to cut in several more places, growing sick at the sight of the blood.

Asena must’ve seen her try to turn her heard away, rustling the blanket, for she lunged in her direction, knocking over a nightstand with a lamp. 

Eliza screamed, struggling to get out of her grasp, but Asena held on too tight. Grinning madly with blood dripping down her clothes, she pointed her knife. 

“Told you I’d find you! Was it worth the struggle?! No, you’ll be safe now!” Asena brandished the weapon over her, preparing to bring it down. 

“I’ll do you first, ok, and then I’ll meet you there!” “No, please, Asena, don’t do this, you need help, no, no-!” Eliza’s words broke off as the knife penetrated her chest, and she began screaming at the pain. 

Asena took no mind and plunged it in again, and again. Eliza flailed around, trying to shove her off her, but it was no use, darkness was already at the sides of her vision. Pausing to inspect her work, Asena nodded, smiling happily. 

“Yeah, it probably hurts, but when it’s over, think of the fun we’ll have!” “You-your insane..” Eliza gasped, breathing hard. Asena shifted, preparing to deliver the final blow. 

Eliza’s fingers grazed a large shard from the knocked down lamp, and curled her fingers around it tightly. As Asena brought down the knife, Eliza heaved up her makeshift weapon at her with the last bit of strength she had. 

Each girl froze for a moment and regarded what had happened. Asena, knife plunged into Eliza’s heart, blood pouring out the hole. Eliza, glass shard lodged deep in Asena’s collar bone. 

Gasping one final breath with the sticky red liquid bubbling out her mouth, eyes wide, Eliza collapsed back, dead. 

Asena tried to stand, dizzy from the blood loss of the cuts she had put on herself. Grasping the shard and pulling, she slipped on the blood and fell back, hitting her head on the way down.

The next thing she knew, there was a small beeping noise and she felt something in her arm. Opening her eyes, Asena took in the sight of a white hospital room. 

“Wha-what happened?” She croaked out, voice scratchy. A nurse rushed over and stopped her from pulling the tube out of her arm. 

Pressing her lips to together, the nurse demanded, “What do you remember?” All of a sudden the memories crashed back. Grabbing the knife, Eliza’s terrified face, the oozing blood. 

“I-I ki-killed her..” The nurse nodded, face stern. “Do you remember why?” Asena looked away, tears in her eyes. 

They had been having such a lovely evening, when she had suddenly felt incurable rage at the world. Eliza had tried to calm her, but she had perceived everything as a threat. Everything, everything was out to get her love. If she just killed Eliza and herself, the world would be righted and they would be safe, her twisted mind had assured her. The madness overtook her, and she had listened. 

And now here she was, Eliza gone, Eliza killed, Eliza, the only person who understood her, murdered by her own hand. 

Asena openly sobbed, breaking down as the memories filled her head, overwhelmed by the emotion. “N-no..NO!” 

She leapt up and teared last the nurse, tubes coming out of her nose and arm. Asena wobbled towards the stairs, desperate to get away from the memories. She vaguely heard someone call for her, and dashing up some stairs, but stopped dead in her tracks when she realized who was in front of her. 

“E-Eliza..?” The figure on the roof turned, revealing herself. It was Eliza, cold and transparent, arm gashed and chest bloody.

“I’m dead..” the specter said, approaching her. Asena backed away, face screwed up with remorse. 

“I’m dead, Asena, because of you..” the ghostly Eliza said, glancing down at herself. “Oh, why..?” the apparition began to weep. 

“I loved you..but you couldn’t keep your mind together! I helped you with your depression and hallucinations, and now I’m dead!” Eliza’s shrill voice rang out on the hospital roof, and she looked off towards the edge. 

“I don’t forgive you..I may never, but know this..” Asena looked up, she herself openly crying. “I won’t hold it against you, either..” Eliza locked gazes with her, and slowly faded away until Asena had wondered if she had ever been there at all. 

Asena approached the edge of the roof, gazing down at the pavement. What was there left? Nothing...a voice whispered in her mind. Steeling herself for the impact, Asena jumped off the high roof, the memory of Eliza’s face so clear in her mind as she sped toward the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> So, do leave a comment or feedback down below if you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
